Fiesta de té
by Kahori-chan
Summary: A Alicia le gustaba tomar el té, aún sin razón alguna... o tal vez, sí la había. *One-shot*


_Hola! reportándome con nuevo fic. Ahm, adoré esta película, y este paring en especial. Espero que les agrade mi raro escrito. _

_**Nota: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (evidentemente). Todos son creación de Lewis Carroll y (al menos la versión en que me baso) del maestro Burton. Únicamente los utilizo con fines de diversión._

* * *

_Con cariño para Fabián, quien pone todo su empeño en convertirnos en el mejor coro del mundo._

**Fiesta de Té**

A Alicia le gustaba tomar el té.

Le gustaba sentarse a la mesa a la hora dada, tomar una taza y llenarla con la humeante infusión de hierbas. Dos cubos de azúcar, una cucharada de crema. A veces, un par de gotas de limón.

A sus diecinueve años había probado de todo tipo: desde el tradicional té de manzanilla, hasta sabores exóticos traídos de tierras lejanas cuyos nombres Alicia apenas y podía recordar.

Cada uno tenía algo que lo hacía especial; le gustaba la relajante sensación que le provocaba el té de lavanda, y disfrutaba mucho del dulce aroma del té de jazmín. Le gustaba el toque especial de los de naranja y limón, y sentía un consquilleo especial en su garganta cuando bebía el de yerbabuena.

Si, definitivamente Alicia amaba tomar el té.

No siempre había sido así. Cuando pequeña, no entendía el por qué los demás adoraban tanto que llegara la hora para tomar la caliente bebida. Y no era que odiara beberla, sino que simplemente no hallaba sentido al que las personas a su alrededor afirmaran que, todo aquél que se preciara de ser inglés, debía amar la infusión. En ese entonces, para Alicia no se trataba de otra cosa que un líquido aburrido sin nada especial.

Era por eso que todos a su alrededor: su madre, su hermana, sus tíos y primos, se extrañaron de que, de la noche a la mañana, Alicia despertara una afición tan profunda por el té.

Intentaba beberlo a todas horas y en todo lugar: por la mañana, recostada en su cama apenas despertar; en el desayuno, cuando su hermana y sus padres bebían jugo junto con las tostadas; por la tarde mientras disfrutaba de un paseo por el jardín de rosas, y acompañando su lectura de un libro de cuentos antes de dormir.

Entre otras cosas, era ésa una de las razones por las que los otros decían que Alicia se había vuelto loca. Y es que, por muy inglés que se fuera, no era normal que nadie amara con tan profunda devoción el té, como si el beberlo fuera lo más placentero del mundo.

Pero Alicia no estaba loca, aunque ella misma comenzaba seriamente a dudar de aquello. Era algo extraño de explicar, pero para ella el beber té significaba algo muy especial.

Más allá de la superflua ceremonia que simbolizaba para todos, para Alicia representaba algo más. Adoraba como a nada en el mundo la sensación que tenía al tomarlo, y no precisamente los sabores y aromas que la singular bebida poseía por sí misma: cuando Alicia tomaba el té, sentía una cálida y reconfortante sensación inundarla de piez a cabeza que no podía compararse con nada. Era un sentimiento nostálgico y agradable, como reencontrarse con una parte de ella misma que, de otro modo, quedaría cruelmente olvidada. Era como entrar en una tierra desconocida y descubrir que ahí se escondía un preciado tesoro, solo para ella, que todo el dinero del mundo no podía comprar.

Era extraño, pues ni ella misma era capaz de describir el por qué de esas sensaciones. No estaba segura de lo que podría significar, pero tampoco era que se muriera de ganas por consultárselo a alguien: para Alicia era un ritual muy íntimo que ella, y solo ella, tendría el privilegio de conocer.

Por más que se esforzaba en encontrar la razón de aquella afición, no lograba dar con ella. Vamos, que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el motivo por el que había iniciado. Así que, pasado el tiempo, dejó de intentar descubrirlo y se limitó a disfrutar del secreto regocijo que le ocasionaba.

Hasta aquella tarde.

-¡Eres tú!- exclamó aquél singular personaje de vivaces ojos verdes y alborotado cabello anaranjado tras (y Alicia lo recordaría con gracia) cruzar por encima de la larga mesa para encontrarse con ella- ¡Definitivamente Alicia, te reconocería en cualquier parte! ¡En cualquier parte que la viera!- sentenció sonriente a la liebre y al lirón que compartían aquella fiesta con él.

Alicia lo miró extrañada. En aquél bizarro mundo todo era extraño para ella, aunque vagamente familiar. Sin embargo, el gigantesco hombre ante ella simbolizaba un caso particular. Algo en él era distinto a los demás.

-Bueno- prosiguió el sombrerero tomándola por un brazo y llevándola consigo como una pequeña muñeca, acto que, lejos de incomodarla, le causó gracia y regocijo-. Como vez aún estamos tomando el té, y todo porque me vi obligado a matar el tiempo esperando tu regreso. Llegas terriblemente tarde, ¡traviesa!

-El tiempo es muy raro en los sueños- dijo Alicia.

-Si si lo sé, pero ahora has vuelto si. ¡Es hora de seguir con el Frabulloso día!- contestó sin dejar a un lado el júbilo, lo que sus compañeros de té compartieron con él-. Estoy investigando cosas que empiecen con la letra 'M'- después, hizo una pausa para decir-. ¿Sabes de casualidad por qué un cuervo es igual a un escritorio?

Y fue en ese momento que, al mirar esos ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad, aunque no acabara de comprender la situación que la rodeaba, y pese a que aquella pregunta carecía por completo de toda lógica concebible, se dio cuenta de que el sombrerero provocaba en su interior un extraño sentimiento de alegría, de calidez y nostalgia sin comparación alguna.

O quizás, si la tenía.

Sonrió interiormente, aunque en el exterior lucía aún confundida. Porque el compartir la mesa con un sonriente Mad Hatter era, si es que en verdad era posible, más maravilloso que tomar el té.

* * *

_Espero que el mensaje que quise transmitir haya sido claro, sino... bueno, seguiré practicando jeje, Gracias por leer! ahora, si me pudieran honrar con sus reviews... ^^_


End file.
